You'll Never Find a Love like Mine
by OTT Barnes
Summary: An alternate ending to "The Killer in Me." As Willow weeps in the backyard taking the form of Warren, she is visited by someone very close to her.


**To be honest, I was really disappointed in the ending of "The Killer in Me." This one shot is, in my opinion, what could have been a much stronger ending to the episode. This is kind of a rehash of my other one shot "Bridge Over Troubled Water," but with a different scenario. I do not own the characters from BTVS. Ownership goes to FOX.**

Willow stood on the grass, bawling her eyes out while taking the form of Warren Mears from the hex sent by a jealous Amy Madison.

"Come back, I'm sorry, come back!" sobbed Willow. She believed that she was betraying her lost lover Tara by being with Kennedy, thus killing her.

As Kennedy looked at weeping Willow, she tried to think of what to say. She didn't mean to make Willow this sad. All this happening wasn't what she was expecting; she just wanted to show Willow that she was interested in her. "I don't believe you're doing anything wrong."

Suddenly she felt a surge in her body. She fell on her back on the grass and began squirming until she stopped moving. Willow noticed Kennedy lying on the grass.

"Kennedy?"

No answer from her.

"Oh please!" Willow wept, as she bowed her head. "Don't go out on me! Tara, I didn't mean to betray you like this!"

Then she felt a hand on her left cheek. She looked up and found herself face to face with Kennedy. Willow looked confused while Kennedy gave her a lopsided smile.

"You're not doing anything wrong," said Kennedy.

"What are you saying?" asked Willow. "I have murdered people, including the love of my life! And now I am being punished severely more! Please stay away from me, Kennedy!"

"That's who I look like," said Kennedy. "But now I am taking the form of hope."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were stolen of your beloved so suddenly and murdered in rage. But you managed to find yourself again and desire to redeem yourself. I heard your cry and I answered because you have always make me feel special, even at my worst. And I intend to return the favor."

Willow looked up at Kennedy with a hopeful gleam in her eye. "Tara?"

"The same! I am channeling myself in Kennedy's body so I can speak to you once more."

Willow's bitter tears were turning into bittersweet tears as she smiled for a brief moment, and then back into a frown.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Because you need it," said Tara.

"Need what?"

"Forgiveness," Tara replied. "I know how much it hurt you to see me dead. When you went dark, I was worried you'd never come back. But then Xander came and helped. I was so grateful for him."

"Well, next to you, he's been the closest person to me," said Willow. "Goddess, I almost forgot how close we were. But he'll never replace you, and I certainly won't let Kennedy replace you. I'll just be single and a martyr."

"Willow, that's another reason why I came here. I couldn't stand to see you in much pain. Don't spend your life in loneliness. Move on. Plus Kennedy seems to be very interested in you."

"Tara, let me come with you please," Willow said. "You were my everything and it'd be best if I joined you." Willow took the gun in her hand and pointed to the right side of her head. But Tara grabbed the gun away from her and threw it far off in the yard.

"You have so much to live to for. The Earth needs a powerful witch like you. That's why I fell in love with you. But times change and you need to adapt. You cannot rely on me for emotional control anymore. Plus you have enough power."

"I don't want more power," said Willow. "I just want to be me again, if only I know who I am."

"Well all I know is that you are a very special, very strong woman," said Tara. "That's who I saw when I first lay my eyes on you. Everything will heal as time passes. And if Kennedy is not enough to fill the void, then continue to look for peace. I cannot guarantee that you'll find a love like mine, but I can only hope that it'll be enough."

"But what if I forget you?" asked Willow.

"Don't let it affect you. After you'll leave this Earth, you'll find me. I know you will."

"Tara, I have so much more to ask."

"I'm afraid there's not much for me to say further. You need to stay strong like an Amazon." Then Tara slowly leaned in close to Willow.

"What are you doing?"

"Forgiving you," Tara replied as she laid her lips on Willow's.

As the two made out, so passionately, something glowed from Willow's mouth. It was the hex and it moved over to Tara's mouth. Then Tara, still possessing Kennedy, began to cough. After much struggling, Tara coughed off the hex out of her throat. She fainted, leaving Kennedy's body. Kennedy then regains conscious with a start.

"Whoa!" she said. "I blacked out for a moment. I…" She stopped and noticed that Willow was herself again.

"Willow, you're back!"

Willow looked at her hands. She felt her face, her body, and her hair. Everything was her own again. She turned her head upward to the window to Joyce's bedroom. Nothing looked different.

"Willow, I didn't want to put pressure on you. I just wanted to tell you that I like you and want to hang out with you. What happened?"

Willow tried to think of an answer.

"Nothing. What's important is that I'm back." She let out a long sigh. "Boy I'm tired." "

"Here, I'll make you some tea," Kennedy said, as she helped Willow back into the house.


End file.
